In terms of a liquid jet head or a liquid jet apparatus of a printer, deformation of a piezoelectric element and a vibrating plate causes a change in volume of a pressure chamber, so that ink in the pressure chamber jets from a jet orifice.
An existing liquid jet head includes a substrate, a vibrating plate and a piezoelectric element arranged on a first face of the substrate, and a jet orifice plate bonded on a second face (opposite to the first face) of the substrate. The existing liquid jet head is manufactured as follows: forming a vibrating plate and a piezoelectric element on a first face of a substrate, etching, by means of performing an etching process on a second face of the substrate, the substrate to form a plurality of pressure chambers for storing liquid corresponding to positions of piezoelectric elements and a common chamber corresponding to the position of an ink supply hole, and finally, bonding a jet orifice plate on the second face of the substrate, so that a plurality of jet orifices on the jet orifice plate are in communication with the pressure chambers respectively. When the liquid jet head is in operation, the piezoelectric element is deformed under driving of a voltage, and the deformation is transferred to the vibrating plate to cause a change in volume of the pressure chamber, so that liquid in the pressure chamber jets from the jet orifice to complete the printing.
An existing liquid jet apparatus includes a substrate, a vibrating plate and a piezoelectric element arranged on a first face of the substrate and a jet orifice plate bonded on a second face (opposite to the first face) of the substrate. The existing liquid jet apparatus is manufactured as follows: forming a vibrating plate and a piezoelectric element on a first face of a substrate, etching, by means of performing an etching process on a second face of the substrate, the substrate to form a plurality of pressure chambers for storing liquid corresponding to positions of piezoelectric elements and a common chamber corresponding to the position of an ink supply hole, and finally, bonding a jet orifice plate on the second face of the substrate, so that a plurality of jet orifices on the jet orifice plate are in communication with the pressure chambers respectively. When the liquid jet apparatus is in operation, the piezoelectric element is deformed under driving of a voltage, and the deformation is transferred to the vibrating plate to cause a change in volume of the pressure chamber, so that liquid in the pressure chamber jets from the jet orifice to complete the print.
However, in order to improve a print resolution of the printer, the number of pressure chambers of the liquid jet head or the liquid jet apparatus needs to be increased. Since the existing pressure chamber of the liquid jet head or the liquid jet apparatus is formed by etching on the substrate, increasing the number of the pressure chambers means to reduce the sidewall thickness of adjacent pressure chambers, which inevitably causes that the mechanical strength of the silicon wafer as the substrate is decreased, and the substrate is broken readily during the manufacturing process, thereby resulting in that the yield of the liquid jet head or the liquid jet apparatus is reduced and the manufacturing cost is relatively high. Besides, since the jet orifice plate is boned on the substrate of the pressure chamber by an adhesive, if the adhesive flows into the pressure chamber, print quality also can be affected.